


Could you stay with me? I'm scared.

by AppleAndLettuce



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Bat Family, Gen, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleAndLettuce/pseuds/AppleAndLettuce
Summary: AU to episode 1.26 on Justice League Unlimited, "Epilogue", what if the Justice League wasn't called in because Ace is dying, but just to get rid of what she's done?What does Bruce do when he sees a child in pain who needs Justice? Adopts them of course!In this AU, Ace is brought into the Bat Family!





	Could you stay with me? I'm scared.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys Apple here! I'm so sad that Netflix is going to take down Young Justice and Justice League Unlimited and Justice League, because I love those shows. I literally cried. I am slowing falling in love with DC again, and with Netflix taking them down it is the worst time. 
> 
> I got some help from Lettuce with the whole planning of Ace, you thank you Lettuce! 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy and sorry for grammar errors!

[ This is what I used to begin the story ](https://youtu.be/JjvnawR-cqk)  

[ If you just want to see the image of Ace ](http://i.onionstatic.com/avclub/5159/44/16x9/1200.jpg)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Batman." Ace greeted as she continued to swing.

"Ace." He replied as he walked towards her.

"Did you like playing with my new royal flush gang?" She asked.

"Can't say that I did." He replied as he stood there, watching the sad girl swing back and forth in her own reality.

"Yeah. They aren't any fun at all." She began, "I gave them their powers and they hardly ever play with me."

"Can't imagine why."

There was a slight pause before Ace continued. "When I was little Cadmus used to make me play all kinds of games, but they weren't any fun either."

The world began to darken as she thought of all of the traumatic memories she had experienced.

"They strapped me into their machines and poked wires into my brain asking, 'Ace can you move these objects with your mind?'" Her voice changed slightly, she sounded more irritated and angered, like the scared child she was.

"Yeah I can move it." She continued as she destroyed a tree next to them,  Batman just watched. "They weren't really games you know.."

"They were training me.... turning me into a weapon. For justice, they said. They got their weapon. I got cheated out of my childhood." She stopped swinging and kicked the dirt under her.

"I know what that's like." Batman replied as he felt her emotions. Batman knew what it's like to be in her position.

"You do, don't you?" Ace asked as she looked back at Batman. Batman just looked back. "You don't have to answer. I read your mind."

Batman and Ace stared at each other. "Can you stay with me?" Ace asked as she looked at Batman right were his eyes should be.

Batman began to walk towards the swing next to her, and sat down.  
A few seconds passed before he outstretched his hand towards her. She held his hand.

"I'm scared." She stated as she began to cry. This hurt Bruce more because she cried silently.

A few minutes passed of her crying and holding on to Bruce's hand.  
"You know...." Batman began as he tightened his hand around the child's fragile hand. "If you want, I'll be going to the Batcave in a little, if you want to come with me."

"You want me to your house, right?" Ace asked as she slowly moved her head towards Batman. "Meet the original Robin and every other Robin after him."

"Maybe they'll play with you." Batman replied as he looked at Ace.

She gave him a slight smile back, her eyes still watery. "You know they will."  
She squirmed around on her seat.  
"Do you know where my parents are?"

Bruce just stared back. Ace continued to cry. "It's okay." She stated as her nose began to run. "This isn't your fault." She attempted to wipe her nose.

They sat there for two hours, no words said; Ace just cried and held on to Bruce.  
"Batman?" She asked as she slowly began to calm down, feeling tired.

He looked back at her.  
"I think I'm ready to go to the Batcave."  
Batman tightened his hand.

"Really?"

"Yeah." She slowly let go of his hand and stood up. "You are a good person. You will take care of me. Thank you."

Bruce stood up with her, and stated, "Great, we have to go tell the nice ladies outside that we will get going."

Ace slowly nodded, and reached for Batman's hand. Batman happily agreed, as they began to walk towards the exit, her reality slowly disappearing as they began to walk towards the group waiting outside.

"Batman," Ms. Waller began as she saw them walking side by side.

"I think that Ace and I are going to the Batcave." He stated as he brought her slightly closer to him, as if trying to protect her.

"Batman, you know you can't do that, you're not following policy, I didn't even know you-" Ms. Waller cut herself off as dark clouds began to form around them.

"I wanna go with Batman." Ace stated, anger in her eyes. The clouds got darker, and darker.

"Ms. Waller," Hawkgirl began as she stepped closer to the woman. "I think it would be best for the city if Ace went with Batman. He can handle her."

Ms. Waller looked at her surrounding, everything was slowly becoming darker, and looked back at Ace. Ace was glaring at her, in front of Batman. "Only for a little."

Everything slowly began to reverse. "But, Batman," She walked closer to them. "You must handle everything- legal and otherwise."

Batman gave a curt nod. "Of course."

Ms. Waller sighed, but backed off.  
"I will see you then." Batman nodded his head towards the team, and slowly began to walk away with Ace.

They walked about an eighth of a mile when they got near a Zeta Beam.  
"Ace..." He began as they walked into a shady alley, into a telephone box.

"This is what you use to teleport. You must call a leaguer to let me go on, especially since I'm not wanted." She replied as she stepped aside.

"J'honn," Batman called the Martian.

"Yes Batman," The alien replied.

"I'm going to need to override a few things for the tube." He replied as he brought Ace closer. "You see, I'm bringing Ace with me to the cave."

The Martian paused. "Of course Batman, but I will need to read her before things get any further."

Batman looked down at Ace, who nodded, and looked at him with her big bright black eyes.  
"Should I go to the Watchtower or....?"

"I will meet you at the Batcave after I teleport you two." J'honn replied quickly.

Batman nodded, "Alright."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Hey B." Dick greeted as he heard the Zeta Beam firing.

"Nightwing." Batman greeted as the two stepped out and into the cave. Ace walked really close to Batman, but looked around, interested.

"How'd-" Dick cut himself off as he saw Bruce walk in with a little girl.  
Ace looked at Dick, while he did the same to her.

"Nightwing, I'd like you to meet Ace, Ace, meet Nightwing." Batman got closer to the desk where Dick was typing on the Batman computers.

"Nice to meet you Ace." Dick flashed a bright smile as he stood up from the chair, and put his hand out.

"Nice to meet you, Nightwing." Ace shook his hand. They just looked at each other.

"You were the first Robin, weren't you? That's nice." She looked at his costume. "Where are the others?"

"What others?" Dick asked brightly as he looked back at his mentor.

"The other Robins." She stated as she looked around.

Nightwing sent Batman a confused look as Martian Manhunter walked into the cave.  
"Oh, Nightwing, hello. Batman."

"Hello." Bruce replied as he walked towards J'honn, looking back at Ace, hoping that she would follow through on it.

"Hello Ace. Would you let me check if-"

"If I'm an actual enemy trying to gain Batman's trust? Yeah, okay." Ace replied quietly as she slowly began to walk towards the Martian.

The Martian smirked fondly, "Thank you, Ace. I promise to not do this again, we just want to make sure we follow safety procedures."

She looked at J'honn right in the eyes as J'honn's eyes light up.

"Batman," Nightwing began as he walked towards Batman, who was looking at the procedure. He looked at the ex-Robin.  
"Is there anything new?"

"Ace is going to be joining us." Batman replied as he looked back at Ace.

"Where is she from?" Nightwing asked as he walked towards the desk again.

"She was an experiment at Cadmus. Joker kidnapped her." Batman replied as J'honn's eyes slowly came back to normal.

"She's cleared." The Martian stated as he looked back at her. "You may......help her further."

Batman gave a curt nod, "Thank you J'honn. I appreciate it."

"Would you like me to cancel your shift at the Watchtower for the night?" Manhunter asked as he looked towards the Bat. "It starts in a few minutes."

"I can hang out with Ace today." Nightwing began, "Ace, would you be okay with me showing you around?"

Ace slowly looked towards Grayson. "That would be okay. Will you play with me?"

Nightwing smiled at her as he bent down to get on her level.  
"I will happily play with you, Ace. I want to show you the cave and then we can play. I promise."

Ace half smiled. "I know you are. Thank you."

"You can go back and I will be just fine." Nightwing looked back at Bruce.

"When is Robin arriving from the Titans?" Batman asked Nightwing.

"Ummm," Nightwing looked back at the computers. "In about an hour?"

Batman nodded, "Alright. Nightwing, you may stay with Ace. Ace, are you sure you're okay with being with Nightwing? I'll be back in an hour or so."

"It's okay Batman. I know you didn't mean to."  Ace looked around the cave.

"B, should I go all out or....." Nightwing asked as he looked at Batman.

"Yes. As she means no harm." Batman looked at J'honn for reassurance.

J'honn nodded. "Goodbye Nightwing, Ace. I should get going."

"Bye J'honn!" Nightwing replied with a huge smile on his face.

"Martian Manhunter." Ace stared at the Martian.

He left the Batcave.  
"Alright. I'll see you, Ace." Batman slowly began to walk away.

"Goodbye Batman." Ace replied as she gave him an almost creepy wave.

As they left, she looked back at Nightwing.  
"So, Ace, how old are you?"

"I don't know. Cadmus didn't tell me." She replied.

"That's okay." Nightwing replied as he stood up. "So are you ready?"

Ace nodded. Dick smiled, "Alright, let's get started." He took off his mask. "That's better."

"So this is the center of the Batcave. You see that hall over there? That's the hall where we have the gym." Nightwing began to walk towards the hall, with Ace behind.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

  


They finished the tour of the Batcave when Alfred went to check up on them.  
"Master Dick, do you-," Alfred cut himself off as he saw the little girl next to the Boy Wonder.

"Hey Alfred!" Nightwing greeted as he gently  pushed Ace towards him. "Ace, this is our family butler. He basically raised every person you'll meet today, including Batman."

"And you who are you, young lady?" Alfred looked at Ace, while Ace looked at him.

"This is Ace. She will be staying with us." He replied as he gestured towards the child.

 _'But oh no Alfred, you had to asked for kids.'_ Alfred thought to himself.  
"Hello Ace. I am here if you need anything. And when I say anything, I mean anything."

Ace just stared at him. "Thank you."

"Now Ace," Alfred got closer. "What is your favourite food."

She blinked. "I don't think I have one. Cadmus didn't let me choose what I wanted to eat. What Joker gave me wasn't very good."

"Well, I think that you should try Alfred's cookies. They are amazing! Everybody loves them," Dick stated as he rest his hand on her shoulder.

"Okay." She replied as she looked at the hand.

"I will have dinner ready soon, Master Dick and Master Ace." Alfred replied as he walked towards the exit.

"Anything Alfred makes is amazing," Richard stated as he followed Alfred towards the exit of the Batcave. "Trust me, you'll love dinner."

"Where are we going?" Ace followed a few steps behind Dick.

"Upstairs. This was just the Batcave, now  I just need to show you the manor." Nightwing explained.

"Alright, so this the fourth living room I believe? It's the furthest away from the main door, which is how I remember."

"Out of a grandfather clock? Isn't it obvious?"

"We have them all over the place," He explained as he turned on the lamp near the door.

"Why did you have to change from costume to go upstairs if this is your headquarters?" Ace asked as she saw Dick adjust his oversized t shirt.

"Because, it's professional." Dick answered as they headed towards the main room. "Plus Bats would kill us if we didn't."

"I see. So it's to protect your identity, right? Am I not allowed to know it?" Ace asked as she explored the manor, but kept close to Dick.

"I don't think so." Nightwing replied, "I don't see why we would. I mean, you're going to stay with us anyways."

Ace looked at him with hopeful eyes. "You'll keep me?"

Nightwing felt his heart break when she said it, but smiled. "Of course. Batman wouldn't let you go."

Ace smiled. "I like you Nightwing."

Dick adjusted her silky black hair. "I like you too Ace."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

“Batman.” Ace greeted as he walked back into the batcave.

“Ace.” He replied. Ace was sitting down at Batman’s desk, waiting for him.

“Go to sleep.” Batman stated as he sat next to Ace, turning on the computer.

“Will you be here when I awake?” She asked, standing up.

Bruce had to leave early, he had a meeting to attend to as the CEO of Wayne Enterprises. _’They can wait,’_ He thought, and gave a curt nod to her.

Ace nodded, with a tight smile. “Goodnight Batman.” She touched his shoulder, before walking towards the entrance to the manor.

“Good night, Ace.” Batman replied, going into Kali Linux on the computer.

It was an hour after Ace left when Batman opened her file in the Justice League’s server.

_Name: Ace_

_Age: Unknown_

_Sex: Female_

_Power(s): Telepathy_  
              Telekinesis  
              Perception-altering 

_Species: Metahuman_

_Hair: Black_

_Eyes: Black_

_Relatives: Unknown_

_Affiliations: Joker_  
               Royal Flush Gang  
               Cadmus 

_Ace is a psychic whose primary power is the ability to warp the perceptions of others (often leaving them mentally unstable, or psychologically damaged). Ace’s powers evolved to the point of warping reality, and telepathy after she went back to Cadmus. Ace is a highly dangerous Meta-human; will create a psychic backlash that is deadly. Use caution when approaching.  
_

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah! I loved Ace, and I'd hate to see her gone. I really wanted to do something with this lovely character. 
> 
> Alfred would be so done with Bruce's shit of adopting children, so yeah ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ 
> 
> I wanted to continue, and I MIGHT, but I felt like I'd make her incredibly Mary Sue. 
> 
> I LITERALLY wrote like twenty pages more for this fic, but I hate Mary Sues, and I fear that I will destroy this character too. 
> 
> With that said, thank you very much for reading, have a great day and hopefully I made yours and peace out!  
> -Apple


End file.
